digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blossomon
Blossomon is a Vegetation Digimon. Her name is derived from the flower, blossom. Blossomon's head and the flowers on her tendrils are shaped like sunflowers. The flower heads on Blossomon's tendrils are alive. It can also use its vines to wrap around anything. The petals around Blossomon's head can rotate for flight. Digimon Adventure Blossomon was one of Puppetmon's playmates. She was seen briefly when Takeru "T.K." Takaishi was fleeing from Puppetmon, and hid in the room where Mushroomon and Blossomon were. He asked them not to say anything, but Blossomon ratted him out. When Puppetmon did not find T.K. where he was hiding, Puppetmon thought the two lied and killed them (the scene was edited out in the dub). Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer The Blossomon Variable deals damage to one enemy. Digimon Adventure 02 When Yolei Inoue, Hikari "Kari" Kamiya and Ken Ichijouji were trapped within the Dark World, they were attacked by a large Blossomon created from some Control Spires by Arukenimon. She overpowered Aquilamon and Stingmon with her flower-headed tendrils. However, Blossomon and her flower-headed tendrils were destroyed when Aquilamon and Gatomon DNA Digivolved to Silphymon for the first time. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Blossomon is a normal enemy in Ryo's side of Darkness Server 2. Blossomon digivolves from a line 47 Vegiemon.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Blossomon is a boss in Tree Dungeon 2, after taking a certain amount of damage it de-digivolves into Ninjamon and then into Floramon. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Blossomon is a normal enemy n the Divided Crevasse. The Blossomon card, titled "Spiral Flower", teaches a Digimon the Spiral Flower technique. Spiral Flower curses one enemy.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Data Squad Gotsumon sent a large Blossomon to prevent Marcus Damon, Agumon, Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, and Falcomon from obtaining a virus cure from Wanderer's Cape. Blossomon attempted to stop them before she ended up fighting RizeGreymon and MachGaogamon over a body of water. She ended up being destroyed by RizeGreymon. Digital Monster X-Evolution She was one of the Digimon that supported Yggdrasil and the original caretaker of Tokomon. Her reason for hating X-Digimon was from the fact that their fights with the Royal Knights put their children in danger. She was present at a meeting called by WarGreymon X to discuss what to do about Yggdrasil. When Omnimon dispersed the meeting, he killed her. Digimon World 2 Blossomon digivolves from Togemon, and can digivolve to Rosemon. Digimon World 3 Blossomon can be found at AMaterasu's East Sector in the Wire Forest Area. Its red variable can be found at the South Sector, in Ether Jungle and Phoenix Bay. Digimon World 4 Blossomon is the first boss that the player will encounter in Death Valley. Another one is fought before the Numenume River. Digimon World DS Blossomon digivolves from Vegiemon. Blossomon is also found in Packet Swamp. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Blossomon digivolves from Weedmon and appears in the Swamp Area. Attacks * Spiral Flower: The biting flowers on the tips of her tendrils are thrown out at its opponent as if they were shurikens. * Polinosis Shower: Throws poisonous pollen at the enemy. * Thorn Whip: A weaker version of Rosemon's attack. * Flower Poison Bite: Bites her opponents with the biting flowers of her tendrils. * Poison Dream: Releases a poisonous gas upon enemy. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Vegetation Digimon